Cara Phantomhive
Cara Phantomhive (カラファントムハイヴ Kara fantomuhaivu) is the sister of Ciel Phantomhive and only daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. She was thought to have been lost in the fire. However, she was abducted and taken to the 21st century with her memories wiped. Appearance Cara is a average height girl with strawberry blonde hair she inherited from her mother and green eyes. Despite being a triplet with her brothers who turned out to be identical to each other, Cara was the odd one out. Cara has fair skin and a huge scar she received across her back from a demon. Her body is slim and average. She works out, but not as often as she should. When in 2016, she is known for wearing modern clothing; tank tops, pants, shorts, and etc. She isn't one to accessories with jewelry. The only time she wears jewelry is when she receives the Phantomhive Family Ring when she is given the title as The Queen's Watchdog. In the Victorian era she will wear different variety of dresses. She also ended up dying her hair brown. Despite actually being 13 years old with her brothers, Cara got to live out 7 years of her life in the 21st century making her 17 when she goes back in time to find out the truth about her family instead of being the same age as her brothers. It's all because of how Time Travel works. Personality Cara is a genuine, happy girl who is just trying to enjoy the best life has to offer. She is generally easy and laidback, seeming like nothing gets to her when it is usually the opposite. She can't help but feel something is missing and she needs to figure out what it is. With a huge desire to figure out what her role is in the world, she will stop at nothing to find out the truth...even if it may hurt. As a child before the fire, Cara was a bit stubborn. She didn't like the fact that her brothers had more of a role in the world than she ever would. Cara struggled with learning Etiquette for women of the Victorian Era. No matter how many times Rachel, Francis or Angelina tried to help her, it was only with Elizabeth's help that they both made it through their lessons. She eventually came to appreciate it. Even after she was kidnapped, Cara was always a lonely child feeling she could never quite connect with everyone completely. Once she was kidnapped and her memories taken, she couldn't remember anything about her life or who she really was. It was like starting from a clean slate. She seemed to retain her old personality however, but the desire to find missing pieces to a puzzle she didn't even know about grew stronger as she got older. She wanted to figure out who she was and who her family was...if they were still out there. History On December 14th, 1875, Cara Phantomhive was born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive not long after her two brothers were born. Being the only daughter of her parents and being a fraternal to her identical brothers, Cara always felt like the odd ball of the bunch. Despite it, she seemed to maintain a cheerful disposition. She enjoyed playing with her brothers and cousins as well as spending time with others in her family. Whenever Ciel or Rachel got sick, she would be by their side giving company to help them feel better. Spending a good majority of her time by her brothers side, it came to her as a shock that she couldn't constantly be by their side anymore. Learning women Etiquette was a difficult task for her because of this, but eventually with Elizabeth's help and empathy, they made it through and came to appreciate it. Just as "Ciel" had an arranged marriage set up to Elizabeth by their parents, the same was done for Cara and Edward. She had a small crush on him because of it. The happy family life came to an end when the triplets had their tenth birthday. Leaving her brothers side, Cara wanted to go see her father who was working in the study. When she came to the door and opened it, she ended up seeing Rachel and Vincent running to block the door, but they ended up getting killed before her very eyes. The last she remembered was Vincent telling her to run, which she did. Cara ended up running into Ciel only to have someone grab her from behind and kidnap her, disappearing before their eyes in a flash. Taken to the 21st century, her kidnappers quickly erased her memories and left her at the doorsteps of an orphanage. Not being able to recall anything about herself or her life, she was given the name "Summer" because of being found during the season, and lived out her life in the orphanage for 7 years. It was a very lonely childhood for her despite being surrounded by other kids. At first she struggled to make friends with them, but eventually things came around. She was always one for causing a little mischief there once in a while, receiving a punishment from the wards. It was when she turned 16 that she met a man called Jasper Blake. He had been searching the world to find her and revealed to her that she was a demon slayer; a generation of girls supernaturally imbued with powers to fight demons and save others from them. At first it was hard for her to accept, but Jasper talked her into it, revealing he was her Watcher; the person who guided the Slayer. Jasper ended up adopting her so they could have easier access to meet and train with each other. Since then, she has been living with him. She eventually made friends with a demon called Cian and they work missions together. Occasionally, Grim Reapers get involved as well. Cara also became good friends with Ronald Knox because of this. Plot (SPOILERS WARNINGS FOR STORY) Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer - Chapter 1 to be added. Trivia * Cara is based and inspired by the characters of Emma Swan from Once Upon a Time, Winnie Foster from Tuck Everlasting and Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * The author wanted a strong female character that had been through tragedy after tragedy, but still managed to keep her soul pure despite all of it, yet go through struggles she must fight (both physically and mentally.) * The author also wanted an interesting Mystery/Romance/Family story that explored the themes of Time Travel, Supernatural lore, and finding yourself among the chaos life will bring you. * At first she is believed to be a descendant of the Phantomhive's because of a DNA test she got done, but later it is revealed that she is actually Ciel's lost sister. * She was believed to die in the fire, but she was sent to the 21st century by her kidnappers.